Dusk
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Prequel to 'Crepuscule.' Nancy and Ned spend their first date at a park watching the sunset. Oneshot.


Hey there, here's another 'sunset story,' only happier this time, and a prequel to 'Billet Doux' :) Not my best, I would say, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless; please review :)

Inspired by an almost-ancient British-based and totally ancient Australian/New Zealand-based rerun of "Home&Away" Just don't sue :)

Yes, I just copied and pasted that from my last story...too tired to type...

cheerio!

nickersoncrazy

* * *

They had been a couple of teenagers, strolling down street after street with no apparent destination until he had suggested for them to spend some time in the park. Nancy had willingly agreed, and they had left her house five minutes earlier, and now, were simply walking, both wanting to hold each other's hand, but neither wanting to make the first move.

Nancy had hung out with Ned previously, alone, even. There was nothing much different about this time. She had thought so, at least. It was just another weekday, after school, and he'd asked her if she would like together. Knowing that Bess and George were both busy, she had accepted.

Sure, her heart always beats faster when he is around, and although devastatingly hot, he was just a friend. Mostly because she didn't know how to tell him what she really, deep down, wanted him to be.

He had stopped by at her, to pick her up for something that Nancy believed was not a date; be it official or unofficial. He was there on the porch, looking slightly embarrassed, but as cute as ever, holding for her a flower and a little box of chocolates. A _hear_t-shaped box of _heart_-shaped chocolates, most of which was later engulfed by his amusingly enormous appetite.

He had told her that she was beautiful. Nancy's heart sped while she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Blue-eyed and redheaded, she had heard those compliment numerous times prior to when he had said it. But it had never meant that much to her until it had risen from his very own lips.

Now they were walking, occasionally dodging city traffic, and occasionally purposefully brushing fingers, along with a word or two, followed by dreadful, long and uncomfortable silences. They walked down a relatively quiet tree-lined street with both their hearts hammering in their chests.

"This is kind of nice," she whispered a few minutes later, and was surprised at why her voice came out so softly. There were on a bench at the park they had finally reached, where a number of young couples sat, cuddled in each other's presence and Nancy suddenly felt awkward.

"Yeah," Ned replied, his voice barely audible.

They consciously maintained a distance as they sat. It was beautiful all around, and all of a sudden, Nancy yearned for Ned to just touch her at the least. As if he had read her thoughts, he turned to look at her. His lips parted slightly and when he saccharine-smiled, his brown eyes lit up, and a perfect row of pearl-white teeth showed. Nancy giggled, not knowing why. She moved an inch closer. Just barely an inch. Her face turned a light shade of red and her gaze shifted when she finally, finally felt Ned's hand touch hers gently.

Ned looked into her eyes that shone brilliantly as she stared back, and then cleared his throat. "I – I want to tell you something."

Nancy's heart raced at the way he said those words. She merely nodded, not knowing what she should say.

"I really like you," he said quickly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boy she had always had a crush on – but never wanted to admit it – said that he liked her. "Really?" she managed to say.

The sun hung low in the now-orange sky, dropping slowly into the horizon. The setting cast shadows around them, but for that moment, Nancy's attention on Ned didn't waver a bit.

"I've always thought you were really sweet," he said, unable to hide an inevitable blush. "I really care about you and I have a huge crush on you, and I didn't tell you all this time because I didn't know how you'd take it."

His grip on her hand tightened. Nancy thought she was going to melt like ice when she saw him smile again. "Wow," she whispered.

"W – Would you…um…like to be my girlfriend?" He looked at her a little shy, but anxious, and seemed hurt when she didn't reply.

Nancy swallowed. "I don't know, Ned," she whispered, not looking at him. "This is so sudden…I'll have to think about it…YES!"

Ned laughed. "You think fast!" he said teasingly.

Nancy grinned shyly. "Yeah, now do something romantic before I think again!"

Smiling, Ned nodded, and slowly leaned forward, saw her eyes flutter shut, and gently rubbed her lips with his. Two seconds later, his hands framed her alabaster-smooth face, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she, filled with happiness beyond definition, was kissing back. The passion in their kiss did not relent until they were both breathless.

Night fell upon them; the day had ended as a new relationship commenced…


End file.
